


Unimaginable

by Rachaelizame



Series: Star Wars Fanvids [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Triology
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: In the musical "Hamilton" Lin-Manuel Miranda posits that two things are unimaginable- losing a child and being forgiven.





	




End file.
